The Council 1222
Winter Solstice Council of 1222 Vis distribution - the tally of Vis from the year 1221 is: *Creo 3 - Discovered by Ambrosius, who gets a bounty of 2 pawns. *Muto 2 - Mnemnosyne gets a bounty of 1 pawn. *Rego 4 - Marcus may claim two of these as discoverer this year only. *Rego 3 - Bartleby mentioned this to Longinus who is entitled to two pawns. Bartleby gains no bonus since he is not a "member," but gets a vote of thanks. *Animal 2 - source discovered prior to charter, so no "bounty." *Corpus 6 - Bedo claims 3 pawns bounty. *Vim 2 - predates the Charter, so no "bounty." Thus for this year, we have after the bounties are paid a total of: 12 Vis. The split is six to covenant and six to distribute. Clearly, the covenant needs to be able to cast the Aegis of the hearth, requiring six pawns of Rego and/or Vim vis. However, the stock available has only three Rego and two Vim available. Marcus offers to exchange one of his "bounty" pawns of Rego for a pawn of Corpus, allowing the Covenant distribution to be four Rego and two Vim - enough to power the Aegis. He notes, that this will not be an issue in future years since the bounty will not be due. Thus the budget proposal is (unless I've made mistakes in my assumptions above): *less one Corpus and gain one Rego in trade with Marcus *4 Rego and 2 Vim for the Covenant *1 Creo, 1 Muto, 2 Animal and 2 Corpus for distribution Bedo remarks that this is a generous offer by Marcus, for which Marcus should be thanked, given the normal rates of exchange for vis tenta - vis associated with a technique when compared with vis forma - vis associated with an art. ::Ayes; Marcus, Mnemosyne, Longinus, Bedo, Ambrosius, Phaedrus ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied ---- Vis Distribution - Part II Magi choose vis. Princeps gets first pick. Clashes resolved by seniority. : I know I'm being dense here, but we have only six pawns, right? Which six? --Tim 13:31, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Listed above - 1 Creo, 1 Muto, 2 Animal and 2 Corpus. * Marcus selects another Corpus pawn. * Mnemosyne selects Creo. * Ambrosius selects Animal. * * Phaedrus selects Animal. * Longinus, Corpus Phaedrus proposes to write a tractatus on Magic theory as service this year. ::Ayes; Ambrosius, Mnemosyne, Longinus, Phaedrus ::Nays; :::Accepted/denied Mnemosyne proposes that she spend her season of service for 1222 - most likely Summer - journeying between the three closest Covenants (Should be Blackthorne, Cad Gadu and one other) to establish proper cordial relations within the Order, to promote the Covenant and to discuss issues of potential trade. If this is acceptable she invites the Council to advise her on orders of business which should be fulfilled, as well as individual member requests for action. ::Ayes; Mnemosyne, Longinus, Phaedrus ::Nays; :::Accepted/deniedPresuming Marcus votes as per usual Orders of Business are discussed here ---- Phaedrus notes that Bartleby probably won't be able to copy fast enough. We might want to make it a priority to find some apprentices for him. We might even benefit from finding a "simple" child, as long as it has a steady hand. ---- Ambrosius notes that, due to the extraordinary and unpredictable situations to which the Princeps must respond, and the time that he or she must use to address the duties of said office that might otherwise be used for their own personal agenda, that the position of Princeps has upon it an inherent level of service. Given this information, Ambrosius would present a motion that any magi in the position of Princeps be relieved of the responsibility of providing a season of service to the covenant for the duration of their possession of said responsibilities. Discussion on this motion may be found here. ::Ayes; Ambrosius ::Nays; Mnemosyne, Longinus, Phaedrus :::accepted/'denied' This motion fails with two opposing votes, as it constitutes an ammendment to the Charter, under Article 12 Phaedrus offers to train one of the Covenfolk in Magic Theory while setting up his laboratory. :Do we have any good candidate availible? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 14:25, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Spring Equinox Council of 1222 Unscheduled Council of April 23rd, 1222 Presuming that we convene a meeting on the same day as Caprice and Kelydon arrive, adjust the date if it differs. This meeting may also be played out, so this section could end up just being a refence record.